Takeda Hayate
Yajima Eimi In one word, smooth. A real cool and charismatic guy who can just about talk his way out of any situation. A real hit with the ladies as well. Yes he can be a bit overly extravagant at times I'll be the first one to say it but have you ever seen him perform one of his tricks? Just wow.'' -Fubuki during an interview of 464 Productions Hayate Takeda is a male idol of 464 Productions. He is 22 years old and has the pig sign on the 464 zodiac. His birthday is December 6th 1992. Personality and Background Hayate is a cool and well spoken person usually seen using his charisma skills trying to attract the attention of any female he deems worthy. He claims to have over a thousand pick up lines perfectly memorized, whether this is true or not remains to be seen. Because of this he can sometimes come across as being very shallow and vain usually only seen trying to pick up attractive girls. Hayate's views on women are quite warped with him having never been in a proper relationship before and claims being in one makes him feel sick. This issue seems to stem from a young age when his father walked out on his mother when he was 6 years old. It caused him to disregard serious relationships as it subconsciously makes him think of the father that had abandoned him. Hayate's greatest talents are his visual skills and his abilities in magic. He is often seen astounding people with his tricks which include stealing the watches off of people in a large crowd (which he returned all watches afterwards), trapping peoples phones in glass bottles and his many card tricks. Hayate is well known for making grand entrances when he sings and dances usually appearing out of nowhere or appearing through fireworks or other mediums. Appearance Hayate has silver hair and brown eyes, he's 5 feet 6 inches tall and is quite short for his age. He's is very rarely seen in anything but a suit even his pyjamas are suit related. 464 Productions Career His reason for joining 464 Pro was to astound people all over Japan with his magic tricks. Knowing he had to sing and dance to be a part of an agency he spent a summer doing vocal and dance lessons. He attended the 464 Productions audition and successfully predicted the exact time he was accepted into the agency. Surprising both Uchino and Fubuki. Hayate's career so far has been slow getting off the ground due to a 2 week suspension he received early into his 464 career. He received this suspension for being caught on camera doing scandalous things with fellow idol Sagawa Keina. After returning from his suspension he had a few small jobs, mainly promotions. In the meantime he took in a monkey as a pet after a friend had rescued him from an animal research facility. He named him Masaru and had trouble controlling him and got yelled at for bringing him to the agency. After getting fed up of small time jobs he decided to generate some public interest in himself by performing a magic trick in the city, he walked down the side of a building and was arrested immediately after for disrupting the peace. However the effect of the trick was successful as it got a lot of people talking about him and saw him recieve many jobs such as television and radio show appearances. Hayate was present at Noboyuki's final match against Katsutaka Ryuuhei, he supported his friend through the fight by cheering him on with the rest of them. He had placed all the money on Noboyuki to win the fight and was surprised when Miura yelled at him for thinking he could predict the outcome of the fight so easily. In the end he won the bet and won roughly 11 million yen (80,000 Euro). Trivia *Hayate's hobbies include meeting women, performing magic tricks and drinking. *Hayate loves suits nearly to the point of obsession and is very rarely not seen wearing one. *Hayate's favourite colour is brown. *While he can't drive a car, he has a full motorcycle license and drives a worn down Kawasaki Ninja sport bike. *Hayate is shown to be terrible with money usually overspending on things and having a strange gambling problem in which he believes the machines are mocking him when he isn't winning. *Hayate's one true wish is to meet his father again and form a relationship with him. Songs *Nothing suits me like a suit (not sung officially) *Tagiru Chikara (with Katsuro Makazaki) *Last Train *Yakan Hikou None of the songs belong to me and belong to their respective owners. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Anime Related Category:The Idolm@ster Category:Idol